narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Sharingan
Mangekyou Sharingan Kakashis Sharingan: ich habe gelesen,dass man das mangekyou sharingan auch erhält,wenn man keine freunde oda verwandte mehr hat.So muss auch Kakashi auch sien mangekyou sharingan erhalten haben.Sein Vater brachte sich ja damals um.Und von weiteren Verwandten ist ja nichts bekannt.Auch Freunde hatte er damals vermutlich nicht. Siehe dazu http://narutothebest.de.tl/ Itachi94 kakashi hat sein sharingan obito den als er von einem dicken felsen zerquetscht worden ist hat obito gesgt das er das sharingan nehmen soll und dann hat ein girl aus seinem team also aus kakashis team das auge von obito kakashi eingepflanzt Kakashis Sharingan: Wie Kakashi sein Sharingan erhält kann man in "Kakashi Gaiden" nachlesen. Es steht außer Frage, dass er es geerbt oder erlernthat, da nur ein Uchia dazu in der ist. Er hat es von seinem damaligen Gruppenmitglied "Obito Uchia" bekommen. Daher auch die Narbe. Bei einem Kampf wurde Obito unter Steinen begraben. Er befahl dem Heil-Ninja des Teams sein Auge und damit sein Sharingan in Kakashi zuverplanzen, welcher im Kampf zuvor sein linkes Auge verlor. So bekommt Kakashi das Saringan. 11. Oktober 09/ Änderung aufgrund falscher Tatsachen. Nikolicious Deine Angaben gehen zu einem völlig anderen Thema, "Nikolicious". Hier wird nicht nach dem Sharingan, sondern dem Mangekyo Sharingan gefragt. Und bitte überschreib nicht andere Posts, weil du sie als falsch ansiehst. Das hier ist nur eine Diskussionsseite. Ninjason 23:13, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- das wurde so noch nie im manga erwähnt... wie man das mangekyou sharingan genau bekommt ist noch immer unbekannt! laut itachi muss man seinen engsten freund töten, was natürlich nicht wirklich erklärt woher kakashi seines hat ME Was soll den das mit den "kostet 30 Chakra" ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das das irgendwo steht ,wenn dann bitte Quelle nennen !Ansonsten find ich das das wieder raus sollte ! mfg Minato aber mal echt. das ist der größte scheiss den ich überhaupt gehört habe mit den chakrakosten in zahlenangaben o.O Joa habs ma kurz geändert, hat wohl jmd aus nem Spiel kopiert.---Isshin 13:41, 6. Feb 2008 (CET) Sharingan Die kompletten Daten über das Sharingan sind direkt und ohne Abänderung aus dem RPG Browsergame "Narutogame.de" übernommen worden. Ich würde darum bitten sie entweder zu ändern (Inklusive der Wahrscheinlichkeiten Techniken zu kopieren usw die nichts mit dem wirklichen Naruto gemein haben sondern nur im Spiel aufgrund der Balance so wirken) oder Narutogame als Hauptquelle DEUTLICH kennbar zu machen.. vielen Dank ^^ Ich hab da mal ne frage ich weiss zwar nich mehr inwelchem mangachapter das war aber kakashi erklärt ja das wenn zwei elemente gleichzeitg benutzt werden ein kekegenkai ist zb win und wasser =eis oder erdeund waser=holz aus welchen elementen besteht dann eigentlich das sharingan oda hab ich mich da vertan beim lesne ?wer nett wenn ihr meine frage beantwortet es müsste ungefähr chapter 317 sein : Das stimmt schon das Kakashi das gesagt hat aber soweit ich weiß ist nicht bekannt aus welchen Komponenten das Sharingan besteht oder ob das irgendwie mit was anderen zusammen hängt.... --Kyuubi 17:09, 31. Mär 2008 (CEST) was ist los seit wann ist das sharingan ein element das ist ein doujutsu es gibt verschiedene kekai genkais kekai genkais sind jutsus die nur in einer familie/ clan sind diese werden nämlich vererbt es gibt ELEMENT kekai genkais und dou jutsu kekai genkais und noch so welche wie der eisere sand ----- Da alle Uchia das Feuerelement besitzen und das Sharingan die Augen rot färbt wird es etwas damit zu tun haben. Allerdings gibt es ja Ninja die vielemeisten Jonin oder alle Elemente beherrschen, wie Orochimaru. Orochimaru könnte ja einfach 2 Elemente kombinieren um sich selbst ein künstliches Sharingan zu erschaffen. Da er aber Sasukes Körper will um es zu bekommen ist es wohl unmöglich Dou-Jutsu, also Augenjutsu, wie Byakugan oder Rin'negan und Sharingan auf bestimmte Elemnte zu beziehen--Ihr habt auch was falsch verstanden. Es entsteht kein kekegenkai wenn man 2 Elemente kombinieren kann. Es ist andersherum, man muss ein Kekegenkai besitzen um überhaupt 2 Elemente zu kombinieren. Sprich: Auch wenn z.B Orochimaru alle Elemente beherrscht kann er sie nicht kombinieren weil das normale Ninjas nicht können, nur welche mit einem Kekegenkai. Allerdings sagte Kakashi nicht das jedes Kekegenkai mit 2 oder mehr Elementen verbunden sein muss. Nur eben wenn jemand 2 Elemente beherrschen kann das er zwingend ein Kekegenkai haben muss,aber eben nicht zwingend umgekehrt. Kakashis erklärung basierte schließlich auf Yamatos Fähigkeit wasser und Erde zu kombinieren. Nicht alle Jutsus sind auf Elemente zurückzuführen. Einige von ihnen basieren auf der Manipulation von Chakra. ZB Sais Jutsus. Ich glaube nicht, dass das Sharingan auf Elementen basiert. Es ist wohl einfach eine Fähigkeit, ein Ninpou -DouJutsu. [[Benutzer:Ninjason|Ninjason] 22:35, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ----- Ich habe eine Frage:Auf dem Coverbild eines Manga habe ich den Kyuubi mit dem Sharingan gesehen kann es sein dass der kyuubi das Sharingan auch beherscht? Das war auf dem Cover vom 398 Manga Chapter unter sharinganbenutzer sollte man sasukes vater und die drei ninjas,die itachi wegen shisui angesprochen haben, auch einfügen ----- Sasuke hat doch im Anime sein eigenes Mangekyou Sharingan. Es ist auf der letzten Seite vom Chapter 402 zu finden. Ich finde es im Vergleich zu den anderen Form dieser Stufe vom Aussehen her am besten ;) Liege ich falsch mit meinem Punkt? Mfg Schatten1 seit wann weiß man wie kakashi sein mangekyo sharingan bekommen hat Screamo-fan 15:49, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) In Naruto Shippuuden Folge 29 kann man sehen,dass Kakashi das Magenkyou Sharingan besitzt. Künste die man nur Anhand des Sharingan einsetzen kann Sharingan Sofusha wäre da eine Variante die man nur Anhand des Sharingan's einsetzen kann. MfG, Rokuougan 13:41, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Implantiert (permanent) ::Wieso hat sich Madara von seinem Bruder ein permanenter Sharingan geholt? Besser gesagt, was bedeutet das. Verbraucht das kein Chakra oder schadet das den Augen nicht? --Animepedia-Sven 12:18, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Madara wurde blind, weiler das MS-Sharingan zu lange verwendet hat. Wie bekannt ist verliert man ja schneller das Augenlicht beim MS-Sharingan. und deshalb brauchte er die Augen von seinem Bruder weil er auch das MS-Sharingan konnte. MfG, Rokuougan 12:59, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ich glaub zwar das das schon alle wissen aber ich hab hier noch keine antwort gelesen :der kyuubi hat keine sharingan das war nur ein gen jutsu von madara um ihn gefügig zu machen ,wenn ihr euch manda nach dem kampf von sasuke mit deidara anseht könnt ihr sehen das auch manda kurz sharingan augen hatte von sasukes gen jutsu Haben nur Männer das Sharingan oder warum hat weder Sasukes Mutter noch seine Tante das Sharingan??? Wenn man das MS hat kann man dann eigentlich auch das normale Sharingan einsettzen????????? uchia Also Itachi setzt das normal Sharingan im KAmpf gegen Sasuke ebenfalls ein, also geht das. Und Ich denke jeder aus dem Uchiha Clan besitzt die Fähigkeit sein Sharingan zu erwecken, nur schlägt nicht jeder den Weg eines Ninja ein und Sasukes Onkel und Tante sind ja Händler oder sowas und haben einen eigenen Laden. Ninjason 11:40, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke --Uchia 14:49, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) uchia Ich denke Ihr denkt zuviel darüber nach. Wer sagt denn das sie das Sharingarn nicht beherrschen? Nur weil man es nicht gesehen hat im Manga heißt das nicht das se es auch nicht beherrschen können. Man hat seine Tante seinen Onkel, und seine Mutter schleißlich nucht kurz gesehen und nie im Kampf. Also zu dem Thema ob nur Männer das Sharingan haben .. Ich meine mich ganz schwach darann erinnern zu können das in einem anderen Diskussionsforum erwähnt wurde: Das die Mutter von Sasuke nur eingeheiratet war :> Ich bin mir wie gesagt nicht sicher aber das könnte eine lösung sein sasukes super sharingan im manga wo sai sasuke zum ersten mal trifft sagt sasuke ja verschwinde worauf er so eine kunst macht das sai zu boden fällt.Ich habe gehört diese kunst heisse super sharingan stimmt dass,denn der name kommt mi irgendwie blöd vor.--Cx 11:11, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Im Manga sieht man nicht, was Sasuke macht. Er sagt: "Du hast mich aufgeweckt um über Bindungen zu sprechen?" Und im nächsten Panel findet bereits eine Explosion statt. Aber selbst wenn, er eine Technik eingesetzt hat, wird es keine Sharingan- Technik gewesen sein, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er ja nur ein normales Sharingan. Und "Super-Sharingan" macht als Name keinen Sinn, daher ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass eine potenzielle Technik so heißt. Die Jutsus in Naruto haben ja immer einen Namen, der quasi beschreibt, worum es sich bei dem Jutsu handelt und "Super Sharingan" klingt eher nach Fan-Fiction. Ninjason 15:15, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bei Narutopedia.eu steht, dass man dieses Jutsu!! "Iatsu Sharingan", laut der Übersetzung (Zwangs-Sharingan)könnte diese Aussage sogar stimmen. latsu sharingan ist ein gen-jutsu die technik die er angewandt hat kennnt man nich viellleicht war es auch einfach ein sehr starkes explosions shuriken Nee!! Ganz so stimmt das nich!! Sasuke hat damals in Orichimarus Versteck das ganzkörper- Chidori verwendet, dadurch is diese explosion entstanden.^^ Was er genau gemacht hat, um die Explosion auszulösen, weiß keiner, das wurde im Mange nicht gezeigt. Bisher ist noch nie der Fall aufgetreten, dass eines von Sasukes Chidoris (in welcher Form auch immer) eine Explosion ausgelöst hat. Ninjason 17:58, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Theorien Die Beweisführung der Theorie ist ziemlich lau, ehrlich gesagt. Dass Itachi mit seinem Feuer und Genjutsu-Typ ein Feuersharingan und ein Genjutsusharingan hat, macht ja noch Sinn, aber die Überleitung zu Kakashi ergibt keinen Sinn. Was hat Kamui mit Blitz oder Taijutsu-Typ zu tun? Ninjason 21:09, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Könnte man bei Theorien eventuell hinzufügen, dass Sasuke das Mangekyou Sharingan möglicherweise deshalb erhielt, weil er von Itachis Lebens- und Leidensweg erfuhr und erst, als er Madara das glaubte, das MS bekam, weil er Itachi (wieder) als seinen besten Freund sah? Das wäre logisch und würde auch zu der typischen Erklärung passen. Ich denke auch das Sasuke nach der Geschichte über Itachi , Itachi wieder als eine gute Person anerkannte die er liebte und er das MS danach erhalten hat. Außerdem wollte ich fragen, ob es sicher ist, dass Kakashi sein MS durch ein Jutsu bekam oder weil er "keine Freunde und Verwandte mehr hat"? Logischer wäre es, dass Kakashi Hatake das MS bekam, weil er sich mit der Schuld für Obitos Tod abgefunden hatte, denn eine wichtige Komponente des MS scheint mir zu sein, dass man seinen Freund absichtlich ermordet beziehungsweise / logischerweise die Schuld dafür auf sich nimmt. Kakashi wollte den Tod seines besten Freundes nicht und bekam das MS erst, als er sich mit dem Tod Obitos und seiner (Kakashis) Schuld daran, abgefunden hatte. 88.117.113.135 19:48, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du referierst ein Paradoxon: Nehmen wir mal an, Kakashi entscheidet sich nach einer langen Zeit des Überlebens, dass Obito, wie jeder andere Mensch auch, selbst für sein Handeln verantwortlich sei, verschwände Kakshis Mangekyo nach deiner Theorie wieder. Es geht also wirklich darum, dass man es selbst getan hat. Daher ist Kakashi ein bisher nicht näher bekannter Sonderfall.Ninjason 20:16, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Naja aber in Kakashi Gaiden bemerkt er auch kurz, dass das alles nie passiert wäre wenn er von Anfang an versucht hätte Obito zu helfen, also ist er sich seiner Schuld doch schon sofort klar gewesen...--ShikKamaruOvsHidAn-- Ob er der Meinung ist, dass es seine Schuld ist, oder ob sie es tatsächlich ist, sind zwei verschiedene DInge. Daher meine Bemerkung, was ist, wenn er seine Meinung ändert? ist er dann nicht mehr Schuld? Daher ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass es daran liegt ob KAkashi sich irgendwelcher Schuld bewusst ist. Da önnte man ja uch ainfach niemanden sterben lassen, sich willkürlich irgendeiner Schuld bewusst sein, und plopp - Mangekyo Sharingan. Ninjason 22:35, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zu Sasuke: Sasuke aktiviert das Amaterasu (Wofür das Mangekyo notwendig ist), zwar unbewusst, aber dennoch bevor er mit Tobi/Madara gesprochen hat. Ergo hat er auch das Mangekyo schon vorher besessen. In seinem Fall wusste er nicht einmal, dass er es besaß, also fällt auch die "erst akzeptieren, dann besitzen"-Theorie raus. Ninjason 20:16, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das stimmte nicht Ninjason! Das Mangekyou Sharingan welches Sasuke, übrigens nur im linken Auge, hatte als er Madara/Tobi zum ersten mal sieht ist ein spezielles Jutsu von Itachi. Er wendet es an als er Sasuke am Ende ihres Kampfes an die linke Stirn fasst. Es bewirkt ja bekanntlich das Amaterasu bei kontakt mit einem anderen Sharingan und sieht außerdem noch genauso aus wie das von Itachi. Sein eigenes individuelles bekomt er erst nachdem ihm Madara von Itachis Leben erzählt!--ShikKamaruOvsHidan-- 1. Sasuke hat auch im rechten Auge ein Sharingan (Siehe kapitle 413, seite 8/9 Und du hast Recht, das erste Amaterasu ist Itachis Mangekyo. Das bedeutet dann meine Argumentationsführung ist undurchsichtig. Dennoch: Sasuke und Itachi haben ganz klar die inen nahstehende Person eigenhändig getötet (Sasuke haben wir gesehen, Itachi hat es zugegeben). Kakashi hat es nicht getan. (das haben wir gesehen). Es gibt auch keinen Moment in dem er dem Leser präsentiert, er habe sich an einem bestimmten Tage mit seiner Schuld abgefunden (worauf er dann ja das mangekyo bekommen müsste, nach euerer theorie) , sondern er hat es plötzlich ohne nähere erklärung. Und obwohl er alle normalen sharinganfähigkeiten nutzen kann, aktiviert er sein mangekyo anders als sasuke/itachi. da muss doch etwas anderes dahinterstecken... Ninjason 22:35, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) um alles mal abzuschließen: *Wie gesagt Itachi transferierte sein Amaterasu in Sasuke, falls dieser auf Madara trifft er ihn von sich entfernt halten kann. Itachi wollte damit verhindern dass Sasuke sich Madara anschließt. *Sasuke konnte sein eigenes danach aktivieren als Madara ihm die "Wahrheit" über Itachi sagte und er dann begriff dass er einen Menschen getötet hat, den er liebt. *die techniken des Mangekyou Sharingan sind bei allen uchihas gleich: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o *es gibt wohlmöglich noch eine vierte mit dem auch sasuke das amaterasu auf karin löscht. **'wohlmöglich' ist das Kamui, das Kakashi benutzt *beim permanenten gibt es anscheinend noch eine weitere von der itachi vor dem kampf gegen sasuke sprach *Für kakashi gibt es 2 theorien (er bekamm es auf jeden fall in der zeit als Naruto 2 jahre weg war): **er bekamm es durch hartes training (er sind ein genie vergessen?) **er akzeptierte obites tot, dass er daran schuld war und erweckte es somit hoffe das reicht jetzt... Gruß -= trunX=- 06:49, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *ich denke dass kakashi sein MS durch ein spezielles jutsu auslöst: ***1.: er sammelt chakra bevor er es anwendet ***2.: er macht ein fingerzeichen vor seinem auge um es einzusetzen *außerdem muss ich dir widersprechen TrunX. mit dem "letzten geheimniss des sharingans" meinte itachi vor dem kampf *gegen sasuke bloß das einsetzen von anderen augen eines uchia um das erblinden zu stoppen! ~~ShikKamaruOvsHiidAn~~ Ich muss dich korrigieren, nicht jedes MS sharingarn hat die gleichen Fähigkeiten. Sasuke hat ein doppeltes MS, sprich er hat das von Itachi und das von sich selbst. Die Fähigkeit von seinem eigenem MS, wurde noch nicht genauer bekannt gegeben, aber ich habe die Vermutung das er damit Chakra kontrollieren oder zumindest annulieren kann. Damit hat er das Amaterasu von Karin gelöscht, er hat das Chakra von Killerbee so aufgelöst( Killerbee ging ja in seine Ursprüngliche Form zurück!) und er hat damit die Vakuumklinge von Danzou gemilder oder ganz verschwinden lassen (kann mich nicht genau erinnern). Richtig, das mit wobei Kakashi ja eine spezielle Sache ist, da er Obitos Sharingan hat und nur eines. Vielleicht hat es auch mit Rins Tod zu tun, da Obitos Sharingan. Oder dass er sich damit "abgefunden" hat, dass sie tot sind und er dafür verantwortlich. Das MS bekommt man ja, wenn man seinen besten Freund absichtlich tötet, das bedeutet, dass man sich mit der Last des "Mordes" abfindet, die Schuld wissentlich auf sich nimmt. Kakashi tat dies erst später. Ist aber nur eine Theorie, kann auch sein, dass es daran liegt, dass er jemanden sterben sah oder sonstwas. Oder dass Obito im Totenreich Rin nochmal sterben sah und Kakashis Jutsu bei Aktivierung eine Verbindung zum toten Obito herstellt und es somit sein MS ist, welches Kakashi nutzt :-P. Bezüglich Sasuke sind wir absolut einer Meinung. Itachi war sein Bruder und sein bester Freund, dann wurde er zum Feind. Sasuke tötete ihn, Itachi gab ihm das MS für das linke Auge zum Schutz vor Madara. Es aktivierte sich dann - hat aber imho nichts mit Sasukes MS zu tun. Erst als Sasuke Madara die Geschichte glaubte, war Itachi wieder sein bester Freund usw. usf. Denkt ihr übrigens, dass Sasukes MS so "dunkel" ist, weil er besten Freund und Bruder tötete? Und beim normalen Sharingan war es ja so, je "dunkler", sprich je mehr Tomoe, desto mehr Kraft. Ich denke eher, das es garnicht erwiesen ist das man seinen besten Freund töten muss. Ich denke die Person muss einem nur sehr nahe stehen. Itachi sagte zwar man muss seinen besten Freund töten aber vllt. liegt er ja auch falsch. Was wiederum Kakashis fall er klären würde. 88.117.53.241 09:06, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) hab mal eine frage zum permamente mangenkyou sharingan. heißt permament einfach nur kombi aussehenn, neue fähigkeiten und kein erblinden oder heßt es wirklich, das es die ganze zeit über aktiviert ist. den wenn letzteres stimmen würde, könnte tobi garnicht madara sein, weil tobi bisher immer nur mit einem normalen sharingan gezeigt wurde. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das Aussehen sich verändert oder das man neue Fähigkeiten dazu bekommt (was natürlich beides durchaus möglich sein könnte), sondern einfach, dass der "Fluch" des Erblindens aufgehoben wird. Aber ich glaub dazu gibts noch gar nichts handfestes. Ninjason 20:26, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) das mit dem veränderten aussehen ist ja schon auf bildern bestätigt. ----- Mal ne blöde Frage: Wenn ein Uchiha dem anderen die Augen klaut, warum gibt er demjenigen nicht seine alten? Dann hätten beide ein perfektes/permanentes.SirSmokaLot 07:10, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ja madara und sein bruder mussten ja beide schon "kranke" Augen gehabt haben. Das heißt Madara hat kranke Augen von seinem Bruder genommen und trotzdem überlebt. Sein Bruder hätte also einfach Madaras Augen nehmen können. Ich schätze mal, dass man nicht einfach die Augen "austauscht", denn die Leute sind ja nicht blöd. Ihren Bruder zu töten ist wohl erstmal ein Gedanke, den auch die Uchiha nicht so toll fanden. Wahrscheinlich wendet man noch irgend ein Jutsu an, wobei eines der Augenpaare unbrauchbar wird. Der zweite Gedanke: WEnn Bruder 1 sich die Augen rausreißt, warum stirbt er dann? Am Blutverlust? Bruder 2 muss sich ja auch die Augen rausreißen, um die Augen von Bruder 1 einzusetzen --> warum stirbt Bruder 2 nicht? Daher muss wohl echt irgend ein Jutsu im Spiel sein, also ich glaube echt, dass man sich nicht "die Augen" des Anderen einsetzt, sondern irgendwie die Sehfähigkeit transferiert. Ninjason 10:24, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bruder 2 stirbt vllt nicht weil er direkt neue Augen kriegt? Keiner sagt das man in dem Moment stirbt wo einem die Augen rausgerissen werden. Und keiner sagt das Bruder 1 zwingend sterben muss. Und niemand weiß wielange und wie oft Madaras Bruder sein MS eingesetzt hat. Von daher weiß man auch nicht wie krank bzw Blind die Augen von seinem Bruder sind. Das war auch immer der Knackpunkt, den ich mir gedacht hatte: Seit wann stirbt man, wenn man keine Augen mehr hat? Augen sind keine lebenswichtigen Organe. Einzige sinnvolle Erklärung wär, dass es damals zu der Zeit (ist ja laaaaang her) noch keine so gute medizinische Versorgung gab, bzw. Medizin-Ninja, und bei der Operation und Transplantation der Augen ist "einfach" was schief gelaufen... (Stümper-Arzt nimmt das Skalpell und sticht in Izunas erstes Auge, will es rausschneiden. "Hoppala, zu tief geschnitten...", bis ins Gehirn, tot. "Naja, Schwund is immer bei der Sache..." *g*) --Aeris 10:32, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Tja, spezielle Jutsus oder besonders erfahrene Ärzte sind bestimmt net nötig. Ok, Kakashi bekam zwar ein normales Sharingan eingepflanzt, aber ich glaube trotzdem, daß es die gleiche, einfach Prozedur ist.SirSmokaLot 14:42, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ----- Ich hab hier auch mal ne Theorie zu Kakashis mangenkyou sharingan. Ich mein es ist allgemein bekannt, das das Sharigan zum Sehen da ist. Was für eine Verbindung gäbe es da, wenn man jemanden tötet z.B. seinen bessten Freund also eine Aktion durchführt um das mangenkyou sharingan zu erhalten. Meine Theorie ist das Madara falsch gelegen hat und man dem bessten Freund nur zu gesehen haben muss. Jetzt wird vielleicht gefragt, aber warum hatte Kakashi sein mangenkyou sharingan noch nich vor dem Anfang von Naruto. Nun warum konnte Obito das Sharingan erst so spät einsetzten. Man muss es erstmal lernen auch wussten nur wenige davon das es eine weiterentwickelte Form des Sharingans gibt... somite konnte Kakashi es auch nicht Trainieren oder irgendwie versuchen es zu erwecken. Der Grund das das mangenkyou sharingan anders aktiviert wird könnte einfach sein, das er einfach kein Mitglied des Uchihaclans ist... Jolly roger 01:21, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Diese Theorie, vor allem das mit dem Zuschauen, ist leider alt. Klar, ist es möglich, aber man muss sagen, die Diskussionen, in denen solche Ansichten vertreten werden, können nicht besonders weit gehen, da alles auf Spekulation baut. Die andere Seite, das was wir von Madara zu kennen meinen, hat ja bei Itachi funktioniert, daher hat es einen solideren Stand als deine Theorie. Aber möglich ist alles. Ninjason 02:05, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dou-Jutsu kopieren Ich hatte letztens nen spontanen Einfall. Und zwar frag ich mich ob man mit dem mangekyou sharingan die dou-jutsu eines anderen ms anwenders kopieren kann. eigentlich ja sinnfrei da die techniken sofort mit erwekkung des ms zur verfügung stehen, aber was ist mit kakashis kamui? so konnte z.Bsp. madara es bei einem kampf mit ihm ja einfach kopieren... ShikKamaruOvsHidAnShikKamaruOvsHidAnShikKamaruOvsHidAn 19:45 18.08.2009 Ich denke, dass sich das MS der Chakraaffinität des Anwenders anpasst. Soll heißen: Uchihas zu Feuer:Amaterasu,... Kakashi hat zwar das Sharingan von Obito, aber vermutlich hat sich bis zur Erweckung seines MS dieses an seine Raiton-Affinität angepasst. --Sasori17 14:01, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Frage Hat sasuke jetzt auch das Ewige MS oder nur das einfache hab ich nicht genau anhand des textes verstasnden Hi kann es sein dass, das Sharingan von dem Juubi eigentlich abstammt. Das müsste genaus so sein wie bei Gaara er beheerschte ja auch noch Sand und hat keinen Bijuu mehr. Da kann es ja sein das Rikudou Sennin die Fähigkeit vom Juubi also das Sharinga über nommen hat und es dann so zu den Uchias gekommen ist. Madara und Obito die selbe Person? Glaubt Ihr nocht das Obito = Madara ist? Ich hab da so meine Theorie die aber auf keine Fakten basiert. Ist es Möglich das Madara vielleicht Obitos Körper übernommen hat? Das würde Madara sein langes darsein erklären( er ist ja schon ziemlich alt). Ich mein Madara hat die Fähigkeit irgendwie die Dimension zu kontrollieren und das ist meiner Meinung nach eine ähnliche MS technik wie die von Kakashi. Nur eben ein wenig anders und Kakashi hat schließlich das Sharingarn von Obito. Das würde die Ähnlichkeiten erklären. Und wir haben noch nicht gesehen wie das MS von Madara heute aussieht unter der Maske. Zusätzlich ist es doch wohl kein Zufall das Madara sich Tobi nennt, und das man nur sein rechtes Auge sieht bzw nur auf der rechten seite seiner Maske ein guckloch ist. Shisui Uchiha Warum wird das Bild von Shisui Uchiha immer wieder entfernt????? Ich hab es jetz dreimal eingefügt und ne halbe Stunde später isses weg.. WARUM???? yAnNiK 07:29, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) : weil es das Bild wohl schon gibt und deine Qualität anscheinend nicht besser ist mfg, Kasch 05:34, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die Spoiler-Tabelle der Sharingan-User ist verrutscht. Ninjason 00:24, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :wie verrutscht? bei mir ist alles in ordnung. danzou und kagami habe ich absichtlich am ende gelassen. Johnny/ジョニ一 00:26, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Tomo Was ist der Sinn der Tomos (der 3 Schwarzen Punkte um die Iris) das würde mich mal interessieren weil es hier nicht drinne steht "Sinn" ist hier nicht das richtige Wort, denn sie erfüllen eher eine Funktion: :Sie zeigen die "Stufe" des Sharingan an. Durch Sasuke haben wir gelernt, dass ein dreifaches Tomoe (Der Singular ist Tomo'e', nicht Tomo) weitaus besser "sehen" kann, als ein zweifaches. Der Grad an Beherrschung der Augentechniken, die das Sharingan enthält werden also durch die Tomoe-Anzahl, die es momentan besitzt, wiedergegeben. Ninjason 12:49, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC)